warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crusade of Blood
In the year VII, 168 (2468 IC), Crone Hellebron proclaimed a holy war of slaughter in Khaine's name. With Tullaris Dreadbringer as her champion, she set out from Har Ganeth at the head of a great host of Witch Elves and travelled through each of Naggaroth's chief cities. Murder followed in her wake and, with every day that passed, more Khaine-touched Elves flocked to her grim banner. When Hellebron returned to Har Ganeth and took ship to the primitive eastward lands, her army boasted thousands of warriors from all walks of Dark Elf society. By the time the ships made landfall on the shores of Bretonnia, Hellebron's crusade had shrunk to near half its initial size. The voyage had been long Khaine ever-thirsty, so each night, the weakest on each ship had been sacrificed to maintain the lord of Murder's favour. Undeterred, Hellebron drove her army southward, slaughtering all who stood in her path. At the Battle of Nouvionne, she crushed the army of Duke D'Bastalle, and that night, the Cauldrons of Blood were filled to the brim with the life essence of Damsels and Grail Knights. Onward they drove, through the Border Princes and the Badlands, and there was never a shortage of blood to fuel the rites. Indeed, as soon as the crusade crossed into the Badlands, Orc tribes for leagues around swarmed to test their might, but their primitive gods were not so strong as Khaine. One by one, each Waaagh! was broken, and the vile blood of its warriors pledged to the Lord of Murder. Before long, Hellebron wished to return to Naggaroth, her ships laden with the spoils of victory. However, Tullaris Dreadbringer sought to carry his master's name through other lands and to fresh glories. Some of the crusade's followers took ship with Hellebron once more, but most pledged themselves to Tullaris' side and headed south into the dead land of Nehekhara. At first, Tullaris' army met with success, and for weeks, defeated every desiccated army the Tomb Kings sent forth. But whilst Nehekhara was a land rich in many things, fresh blood could not be counted amongst them. Starved of sacrifice and worship, Khaine withdrew his blessings, and the tide of the battles swiftly turned in the Tomb King's favour. Too late, Tullaris' turned his army north, harried every step of the way by burrowing constructs and relentless charioteers. Finally, the exhausted Dark Elves reached Nehekhara's northern border and the prospect of respite. Alas, the Tomb Kings were hard on their heels, and Tullaris needed to win one last battle if he was to have any hope of escape. Thus did Tullaris Dreadbringer make one last, glorious dedication, sacrificing half of his army so that the survivors would once again know Khaine's blessing. Caked in their comrades' blood, and chanting praise to the Lord of Murder, the last of the crusade's warriors went down into the sands of Nehekhara to claim one more victory in Khaine's name. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** : pg. 31 Category:Bretonnia Category:Border Princes Category:Campaign Category:Dark Elves Category:Greenskins Category:Tomb Kings Category:B Category:C